Family
by dream stories inc
Summary: this is a one-shot series about the guardians coming closer together as a family. this is also jack-centered and rated k to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Scared

(Burgress)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was flying over Burgress when he heard the soft crying of a child. This in and of it's self would not be unnatural except for the fact that it was nighttime and sandy should have spread his dreamsand already. That and the fact that it was raining, the wind was blowing hard, and there was loud thunder and bright lightning flashing across the sky that almost hit him a couple of times. As he looked for the voice he was surprised to find that it belonged to Sophie. So his older brother instincts ordered him to find out what was wrong. Little did he know that North sent out the lights because it was hidden from view thanks to the clouds.

He walked into Jamie's house and walked upstairs to Sophie's room and knocked on the door. She sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Hey soph, what's wrong?" asked Jack

"I'm scared!" she said returning to her crying as Jack came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Aw, hey come here." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug,

"What are you scared of?" he asked

She pointed out the window just as another crash of thunder rolled through and she flinched into the winter spirits chest to block out the sound.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" he asked and Sophie nodded her head against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the pole)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is that little bugger? It's been five hours!" yelled Bunny infuriated

"I don't know." Was North's reply

"Should we go get him?" asked Tooth's annoyed voice

"Probably for the best." Said North equally as annoyed, "This time we take tunnels old friend. I don't want him to hear us coming."

Sandy put a finger against his lips smiling.

"Alright." Said Bunny as he opened a tunnel leading to Jack's location and with that they went off after the missing winter spirit.

When they came out of the tunnel they were in the Bennet house in front of Sophie's room. When they looked in they saw Jack.

"Alright then." Said Jack holding Sophie close just as he started to sing.

_(The song is: Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng)_

**Little child, be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger  
there is no danger  
I am here tonight**

The Guardians looked at each other in awe of Jack's ability to sing.****

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
**The Guardians finally understood what was going on. Jack was singing to Sophie to get her to go to calm down.**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
**The wind started blowing harder and thunder rang so loud that everyone flinched and Sophie buried her head up against jack.

"Awwwwww…" whispered tooth under her breath

"Poor ankle biter's scared" whispered bunny solemnly**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

**For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight**

**Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

**And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

**Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning**

And with that the song ended and Sophie was asleep. So Jack tucked her into bed.

"Good night Emma… I mean… oh whatever she's asleep."

He kissed her on the forehead and started to turn around just as dreamsand float into the room and give the girl a dream of her and her brother playing in the snow. Jack quickly turned around startled and he was met with the other Guardians who were smiling at him.

"When did you guys get here!?" Jack whisper yelled as to not wake Sophie, "Wait how long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough to hear the song." Said tooth as Jack groaned in embarrassment

"It was beautiful." Said north as sandy made a music note above his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"so… why are you guys here?" he asked

"The lights went off for meeting, you did not show. So we come to find you." Stated North.

"The lights went off, when?" asked Jack utterly confused

"About 5 hours ago, mate." Whispered Bunny and they were walking out of the house.

"Oh… sorry." Said jack, "With the rain we've been having I guess I couldn't see it."

They were outside now and bunny opened up a tunnel and they all went to the pole.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was in burgress when I saw the lights to summon us to the pole for another meeting. What could possibly be wrong? We had a meeting just last week. Oh well as I flew too the pole my mind started to wonder and when I got there I found myself thinking about green elephants in hats. I don't know. Anyway when I got inside the meeting room Tooth was giving orders to her fairies like usual but the kangaroo hadn't arrived yet. There's a first I made it here before him!

"Hello Jack!" North greeted I waved at him as I took my seat

"Where's bunny?" I asked. Usually he's not this late

"He's coming I feel it. In my belly" he replied chuckling as if on queue bunny came in through his tunnel.

"Sorry I'm late north I was takin' a nap in my room and I didn't see it." Bunny apologized. That make sense, but he has a room? Cool!

"So why are we here?" Tooth asked

"Well I was thinking that we could all take some vacation time and go to the beach. Ya?"

Wait, what!? No no no no no no no no. I do not do beaches or water! They should know this!

"Sounds fine it's after Easter so I got nothin' bettah to do." Of course bunny would agree.

"Awesome! My fairies can handle things for a little while so I'm clear." I inwardly groaned. Why me?

"Sandy?" North asked. I looked up hoping that he would disagree but instead he nodded his head and made a thumbs up sign out of dreamsand. Well maybe it wouldn't be all that bad I mean I could stay on shore and play with sand in the shade. I didn't actually have to get in the water…

"Jack what about you? Asked the old Cossack

"Sure. Why not?" I said trying to keep enthusiasm in my voice.

"Then it's settled you all can stay the night here and ve can leave in the morning." North declared and we all got up and left the room

North made bunny and I share a room. How did he ever see that going well? We stayed up till midnight arguing and there was only one bed but I let him have that. I typically sleep in trees and snow-banks anyways. Not like I would ever tell the others that. Any way when we got up in the morning we got dressed and ready to go.

As we rode on the sleigh North and Tooth were discussing games and things we could play like volleyball or swimming and Bunny was trying not to vomit. I honestly hope they don't make me go in the water.

We ended up at a beach in the middle of nowhere South America. I guess so that kids don't see the others. Still no one believes in me other than the burgress kids. Sad but true. Anyways when we got to the beach we unloaded all the food and stuff and I curled up under a tree in the shade. That was until.

"Hey, Jack!" called Tooth

"Yes?" I replied

"Are you coming in?" she asked

"No" I answered

"AW. Come on mate it'll be _fun_." You know I don't like the way he dramatized the word fun. Kinda freakin' me out.

"Nah. I'll stay right here." I called back

"Alright then." Said tooth and I thought that would be the last of it. So I closed my eyes and relaxed. They wouldn't ask again right? True they didn't ask but I knew I was in trouble when I felt wet furry arms pick me up.

"Come on mate. You are getting in the water one way or another." Said bunny but I barely paid attention due to the terror coursing through my veins.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no. p-please" I was begging at this point but he gave no heed and proceeded to throw me into the cold salty water of the ocean. On instinct I flailed and tried to get to the surface but I couldn't swim. I felt like I was drowning all over again. In fact I was. I was losing consciousness when I saw something coming toward me and picked me up and pulled me to the surface. Once there I gasped and clawed for air. Then the coughing started

"Jack! You okay mate?" asked bunny frantically as he got me to shore

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU?! I shouted at him but then I started coughing and I felt tears make their way down my face.

"I should have known you couldn't swim." Said bunny remorsefully.

"it's alright." I said recovering from my coughing fit and calming down a bit, "and besides I can swim."

"Then what the… oh." Figuring it out, "Your afraid of the water."

"Drowning." I corrected because if I _were_ afraid of water I would have to be afraid of my own element and I'm not.

"Why?" simple question

"Because I've done it before." There were a couple of small shocked gasps from behind us. And bunny looked shocked concerned and terrified. More than I've ever seen him

"You.." he started then looked to the others with question in his eyes. Then tooth floated over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jack were immortal we can't drown." She said confusion in her voice

"I know but drowning is how I became immortal. How did you guys die?" Simple question right? I was totally not prepared for their answer.

"We didn't die Jack. We were all chosen by man in moon while still alive." Said north. Great just one more difference between them and me. Then sandy showed up and they started crowding me and between the heat of the sun them and my near death experience I passed out.

**Done. Please review and I'm sorry this was so long. Also please help me come up with more one-shot ideas. Thanks. Bye.**


	3. save her

**i am so sorry my parents blocked on our internet so i am at the library. i will update when possible.**

Tooth's Pov.

"So Jack is late for _**another**_ guardian meeting. Guys we have got to get that boy a watch." I said to the others as we sat around the fireplace.

"Yeah Sheila we do." Agreed Bunny

"I guess it's my turn to go get him. I bet five of my coins he's with Jamie." I said as I got up to go look for him

"He will be." Said north as if he knew all

As I flew to burgress I found myself rather annoyed that we have to go get him for meetings. When I came up on the Bennet household I saw Jack pacing in the front yard in front of Jamie. Odd. Jack is never one to do that or look upset in the slightest. What's wrong? So I snuck behind a tree to listen.

"Jack. Just tell me what's wrong already."

"I couldn't save her." He said and my heart sank. The way he said it made it sound like a girl just killed herself.

"Couldn't save who jack?" Jamie asked patiently "What happened."

"I was in Florida near Saint Petersburg. You know the big skyway bridge?" Jack asked

"Yeah I went their on vacation last summer." Jamie replied

"Well I was doing my week of winter I was granted so I stopped on the bridge just to look at the ocean ya know and I saw this car pull off of the highway. Even I know that is never a good sign so I went over there to see what was wrong and as I watched this man got out of the car and went to the back passenger side and opened the door and pulled out this five year old girl." By this time jack was sobbing. Oh gods please don't let this be what I think it is.

"Then the man took her and threw her off of the bridge and naturally I went to go save her but I passed right through her and the second she hit the water she… she died. I couldn't save her. I failed and now she's dead." Then he started sobbing again and so did I. how could someone throw a child off of a five hundred foot tall bridge? What kind of monster would do that?

"Jack it's not your fault. Okay? You did all you could to save her." Jamie tried to comfort him but he just kept muttering "little girl", "My fault", and "5 years old". Nothing Jamie said was working and by this time I had tear puddles in my lap. I turned around to head back to the pole. I had to tell the others about this. They need to know.

_**Please read this!**_

_**This actually happened please help me mourn this little girl.**_


	4. christmas surprise part 1

**hey guys sorry this has taken so long my parents took out of our internet service so i could not access this site. anyway it's back on now. thank you for reading. :)**

For reasons unknown to the guardians Jack had been depressed when Christmas time rolled around. They didn't know what the problem was until Tooth heard him mumbling to himself in a deserted room she didn't know existed.

"You didn't do anything right again this year. What could possibly make you believe you got off the naught list? Think about it. Even when you tried to be good so he would talk to you, even when you set any out any milk and cookies you could find… he still didn't come. Why? Because you're a monster that's why. You're a murderer all you do is hurt people. You only bring cold hunger and death. No one likes you even the man in the moon wouldn't talk to you… well he still doesn't. Well you could always look and see if… no. You have to wait." Said jack to himself.

Wow the kid can really beat up on himself. I hope he knows we love him. Right now I need to talk to north. As usual I found north in his office working on a product design and checking his list.

"Hey North. I need to talk to you." I said

"Ves tooth?" he looked worried. Probably because the last time I said that it was because I went on a first believer high and pulled out teeth out of kids mouths and I felt really guilty afterwards.

"It's about Jack." I continued and he made that hand motion to urge me on. "Is Jack… Is Jack on the naughty list?"

"Ves Vy do you ask?" he asked looking concerned. We have all noticed how jack has been acting.

"Because I think I found the problem. Jack seems to think that- that we hate him and I think he hates himself." I said

"Oh no. Vat do we do?" he started pacing just as bunny came in

"Ey north… what's wrong?" he asked immediately noticing North's concerned expression

"Jack." Was all I answered but he seemed to understand

"North," I said, " you need to get him a present or _something_ to show that you care."

"Tooth you know zat I cannot. E iz on naughty list I cannot give him present it would be against everything I do here." He said but I was determined to make that boy smile again

"Then don't give him a present as Santa give him a present as North! Do you realize that he would set out milk and cookies for you just like he saw everyone else doing so that you would come and he would get to talk to you?" I asked and North shook his head

"Ey north didn't you wipe the slate clean when he became a guardian?" asked bunny. I completely forgot about that. North's eyes lit up in remembrance.

"PHIL!" called North and in walked the said yeti.

"Prepare two more Christmas presents." He ordered, "Make it a style from the 1700's." Phil looked confused.

"gwarg ag er ypew?" he asked in his yeti voice

"For Jack Frost of course."

**PLEASE REVIEW! the reviews help me get inspired so I can write the next chapter quicker!**


	5. Jack's Nightmares

Bunny's POV

i woke up in the middle of the night to a faint chill in my typically warm warren bedroom. i looked up to see none other than Jack Frost standing at the foot of my bed. Something was off.

"Jack? what the bloody 'ell are ya doin' here mate?" said more harshly than I intended. he looked… sad almost. might just be the dim lighting.

" I-I… I can't sleep. P-please do something with me, anything, please?" the frost child asked rather timidly. almost like a scared child.

"You woke me up for **that** frostbite? this couldn't have waited till morning?" i asked groggily but still i pulled off the covers and walked toward the winter spirit.

"S-sorry." was the timid almost fearful reply as he backed away one step as i advanced. Now I was concerned. he usually would have a cocky sarcastic comeback. What was wrong?

"Jackie? are you alright mate?" i asked cautiously, not wanting to scare him even more.

"y-yeah, yeah, yeah, i'm alright!" he replied far too hasty for comfort.

"What's wrong Jack?" i asked while taking the teen and sitting him down on the bed. he relaxed visibly by my touch. but the bags under his eyes were still VERY noticeable "Mate… 'ow long has it been since ya slept?"

he paused for a long moment before quietly asking what year it was.

"Oh Jackie… come 'ere. Shhhh…" I whispered as i heard a sharp sort sob escape from the boy. at this i just pulled him close to my chest and sat there comforting him till he stopped crying. When he did I sat him upright so he could face me.

"Mate… why 'aven't ya slept?" i asked something about the sight of him pulled deep inside my heart. and i had a feeling that whoever caused this was going to be in a lot of pain. _Nobody_ hurts my mate.

Wait. MY _**MATE**_! him and i aren't even together! i snapped out of my thoughts when i heard him whisper "Nightmares." with that a swell of emotions ran through my body. Anger, fear, longing to comfort, the need to protect, love…

LOVE! Aster, you idiot! he doesn't even like you! you can't be thinking that!

"come 'ere jackie." i said soothingly as i layed him down in the nest and pulled the blanket over him before i got up to leave for the couch. as soon as i started for the door he yelped. i immediately turned around and stared at the hand holding onto my wrist. he looked at me with fear filled eyes.

"Stay? please?" he pleaded, and in a voice so quiet and fragile i almost missed it, "I don't wanna be alone." he sounded so heartbroken and delicate that i felt every ounce of love i had being extended toward the scared child.

"Alright, don't worry. i'm right here." i said as i pulled back the covers and climbed into the nest. when i got settled in jack rolled over and snuggled as close as physically possible toward me. he grabbed onto my fur and held me as if his life depended on it. i reached around and held him and stroked him till he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'll always be right here jackie. no matter what. you'll nevah be alone again." and with that i heard peaceful, soft snores from the teen. never before in my life have i wanted to kiss him so badly. but that will have to wait. He comes first. but one thing is for sure. that I loved him


End file.
